Forget Me Not
by CrazySnakeChick5
Summary: Sydney and Nigel reflect...Shippy!
1. Sydney

Forget Me Not. 

*This is my first Relic Hunter fanfic. Please tell me what you think about it. Thanks!*

Description: There are some people you just can't forget, even if you think you want to.

I walked into the small café and sat down at a corner table.. An older waitress walked up immediately, smiling brightly. "What can I get for you this evening? "She asked. "Just a cup of coffee, black." I replied, forcing a smile. "Okay…I'll have that for you in a minute!" She said, walking away. I closed my eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "What's got you so down tonight, sweetie?" Looking up, I saw the waitress pouring a cup of coffee and giving me a concerned, motherly stare. "I'm just remembering someone." I replied, hoping to end the conversation there. Nope, this was an over-curious waitress. "Mind if I ask who?" She asked gently. _Nigel. _I thought, but I said, "The only man I think of with regret." The waitress sat down and gave me a soft smile. "Some one you loved?" She asked. "I..I don't…" She gave me a look. "Yes." I replied. "Okay, I'm gonna leave you alone, then, dear." With that, she stood up and walked away. 

Three years. It had been three years since I'd last seen Nigel. I can only guess that the work, travel, and almost weekly near-death experiences were becoming too much for him. I remember the day he left…Yes, I remember..

"I'm sorry, Syd…" Nigel had said, walking into my office and closing the door behind him. "I just…I need to leave…Because.." He couldn't think of what to say. "Shhh…don't explain it, Nigel. You don't have to if you don't want to. I know you want a little teaching job surrounded by lots of quiet books. Go find that job, Nigel." I said. Nigel forced a weak smile. "Thank you, Syd."

After he left that day, I never saw him again. I heard he'd found his job…A linguistics teacher at a small community college. I just never found out where. Happy as I was for him, I still miss him so much. It's taken me three years, since he left, to realize that I love him, I really always did. Why did it take so long? For three years, he worked right beside me, I can't help but wonder, why had it taken so long…?

But, it doesn't matter anymore, does it? Nigel is in the past, and the past is dead, isn't it? Sighing, it drown the rest of my nostalgic thoughts with the rest of my coffee. I stood up, put some money on the table, and headed towards the door. 


	2. Nigel

The small café was cool and comfortably devoid of people. Taking an unoccupied table off to the side next to the window, I sat down as a friendly-looking lady walked up. "Good evenin', hun. What would you like tonight?" 

"Just a cup of tea, please." I replied. "Ooh…English, are you?" She asked. "Yes…um, yes I am." I said. "My husband's English, you sound just like him, with your accents and all…Oh, my! I'm rambling again, aren't I?" I just smiled. "I'll have your tea in a moment!" With that, the waitress turned around and walked through a near-by door that swung back and fourth a few times before coming to a rest. Looking at a small calendar hanging on a near-by wall, I couldn't help but remember the date. Had it really been three years since I'd last seen Sydney? It had…Three years since I'd left Syd, completely without warning. Syd had told me to find my teaching job. She knew that's what I'd wanted and planned on... so I left. But I'd known from the beginning that it wouldn't be the same…So it took me three years to admit it to myself? 

"Well, this place is just full of people heavy with depressing thoughts tonight, isn't it?" The waitress mused, walking up to my table. I looked up at her, wondering what she meant. "Never mind, sweetie." She said, putting my tea on the table. "Thank you." I said, picking up the cup. "You're welcome dear. Enjoy!" With a small smile, the waitress walked to another table. 

Yes, it had been three years. I can still remember most of the last mission we went on together. We were in Greece, searching for Aphrodite's lost necklace. We recovered it and donated it to a local museum. Then, less than three weeks after that, I left. 

Why? It hurt me. I loved her, and I knew she didn't love me back, and that killed me. I wish I could go back, just see her again, but I can't get up the nerve. Syd probably has some hansom, young assistant and she's most likely forgotten all about me. But I…I face everyday painfully aware that I love her… 


	3. You were made for me

Nigel stood up and put five dollars on the table. He figured it was no use to stress about what had happen. It wasn't like there was anything he could do about the choice he had made. Not paying much attention to where he was walking, Nigel meandered toward the exit. As he opened the small door, he bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." Both persons said in unison. Nigel looked up and his breath caught in his throat. "Syd.." He whispered. "Oh, Nigel.." Sydney smiled. "Three years…and we meet in a coffee shop." 

Nigel nodded, smiling back. "Syd..It's..you?" Nigel couldn't think of anything else to say. Sydney smirked. "Nice to see you again." She said, throwing her arms around Nigel's neck. "You too..or, Nice to see you, also." Sydney broke off. "Let's go, Nige..We have a lot of catching up to do." Nigel nodded, and with that, the two left, arm in arm. 

The waitress watched, grinning. "I owed you both." She said, touching the pink and white necklace around her neck. In a sprinkle of pink sparkles, the elderly waitress in a plain blue dress changed into a stunning blonde in a pink bodice and skort. "Hmm…Much better!" She exclaimed happily, briefly hugging herself. Turning around, she saw a man gaping at her. "Hey there…" She said, smiling and twirling a finger through her curly hair. The man's jaw fell slack. "Hmp…Mortals." She said, rolling her eyes. "Buh-bye." She said, waving slightly as a gold shower fell over her. In a flash, Aphrodite was gone. 

~~~~~

That night, Sydney and Nigel fell asleep on Nigel's couch, wrapped around each other. Aphrodite appeared next to them. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…Falling asleep on a couch WITH clothes on! Bad, bad, bad! You could at least wear cute pajamas." She shook her head, picking up a blanket from the edge of the couch and covering the two up. "Good luck, sweets. I always did like you two." She whispered, disappearing once again. "Thanks, Dite." Sydney muttered. Wrapping her arms tighter around Nigel, Sydney fell into a comfortable sleep. 


End file.
